<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Moose by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166234">Taking Care of Moose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama'>BitchImaWriteritsalldrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eileen yay, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, its just something cute, technically canon compliant sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I’m apparently really bad at summaries so here goes nothing:<br/>The boys get home from a hunt late, theyre not doing great and are greeted by worried cas and eileen, stuff happens :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of Moose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Sam and dean stumbled through the bunker door, they were already two days late, their phones had been broken and they barely made it out of there alive, let alone drive the 14 h straight to get home. This all meant that cas was busy zapping around trying to find them(the enochian on the ribs) and eileen had hunters looking for them, when they made it through the door, eileen and cas were pacing in opposite directions in the library. They were up the stairs and helping the brothers within a heartbeat. Dean was leaning on the railing, refusing cas’ help while cas looked on worried, and eileen was trying to support sams moose structure as he faded in and out of consciousness.<br/>
“Stairs are quite difficult here, no?” She thought to herself. She mostly carried sam to his bedroom and gently laid him on the bed-well she sort of just flopped him there but that’s beside the point. She ran to grab on of the thrown together first aid kits from the archive room, she also went to the kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey.<br/>
When she got back sam was trying to stand up so she dropped what she was carrying onto the desk and helped him up. They slowly made it to the bathroom where she placed him on the sink so that the blood she washed off wouldn’t get all over. She grabbed the materials again and handed sam the bottle, he took a swig and winced as the movement jostled a deep cut on his abdomen. Eileen gave him a sad smile and lifted his shirt to see his wounds. He peeled away the blood soaked fabric away for her leaving him much more exposed, he felt himself blush as she just stared. She shook her head and put back on her nonchalant look,<br/>
“Yeesh, what were you hunting?”<br/>
“Thought it was a vamp or something but it ended up being a pack of werewolves.”<br/>
“How many?” Eileen asked trying to keep his mind off the whiskey she was pouring over his wounds to clean them,<br/>
“Just over a dozen, they had quite an operation going actually.” Sam hissed as she dug a bullet out of his shoulder, after a moment she said,<br/>
“Wow, good job, you managed to get hurt in almost all of the ways ive seen.” Sam huffed a laugh as she examined him again, he was generally banged up but he also had one bullet wound, a deep cut, broken nose, and a dislocated shoulder. “Surprised you didnt get bit.”<br/>
“Love your faith in my fighting abilities.” He laughed then grimaced at the pain again. She smiled at him then with one swift move, popped his shoulder back into place. He looked at her with mock betrayal and she just laughed.<br/>
When he was mostly patched up, the major wounds stitched and the more minor ones bandaged, eileen stepped up to him again after putting away most of the supplies. She stepped into his space looking into his eyes, he couldnt stop meeting her gaze so he didnt. She grabbed the bottle of ointment for his face and was about to apply some before she stopped herself,<br/>
“You can do this, you did it a lot for yourself before. I’ll go.” She turned away, placing the bottle down next to him on the sink. He grabbed the bottle as she made it to the door, looked at it then her sadly,<br/>
“I’d like you to do it.” She half turned around, “please?” He said pleading a bit, so she walked back over to him, placing herself in between his knees, one hand with the bottle on his jaw and neck to keep him still,<br/>
“This might sting.” She said quietly. She used her pinky and ring finger to stabilize her hand as she applied the ointment to his cheek, instead of reacting to the pain that he must have felt, he leaned into her touch. They stayed there unmoving for a while, eileen smiled as sam slowly opened his eyes, he jolted up and cleared his throat,<br/>
“Hm, sorry.” She went back to applying the ointment but when she got to the cut on his lip, she hesitated. Sam put two fingers under her chin and leaned her now red face up and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and after only a moment his content look was replaced by one of shock so she leaned up to kiss him again. She held his face in her hands, she was standing up on tiptoe and he was leaning down as much as his injuries would allow and placed his hands on her neck and waist. He slid off of the sink and pulled her close to him but then they both quickly noticed he had lost a lot of blood and definitely could not hold himself up properly so eileen broke the kiss and helped him back to his bed. He laid down a bit, leaning on the headboard and gently pulled eileen along with him, settling her next to him, his arm wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.<br/>
***<br/>
After a night of cuddling sam left his room, still mostly supported by eileen. They walked to the kitchen to retrieve some breakfast as he hadnt eaten since lunch two days ago, and found dean humming Led Zeppelin to himself while making pancakes and bacon.<br/>
“How come you got your injuries healed?” Sam whined at him, as eileen sat him at the table, dean just gave him a shit eating grin. Cas walked into the kitchen in only his button up, tie and slacks, no trench in sight,<br/>
“Hi.” Dean said fondly leaning into cas as he hugged him from behind, kissing his neck,<br/>
“Hello.” Dean shook cas off to finish cooking, cas sat across from sam, leaning on the wall staring unabashedly at dean,<br/>
“Oh, that’s why.” Eileen said, giggling.<br/>
“Cas man, I’m happy for you but i can barely move.” Sam said jolting cas out of his head, cas turned to him, a vaguely exasperated look plastered on his face. Sam just looked at him expectantly. He touched his forehead and the major wounds were healed but cas left the minor ones alone. Sam glared at him as cas went back to staring at dean. Eileen laughed uncontrollably and sam pulled her into a hug, half glaring at cas, half smiling fondly at eileen.<br/>
***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had more ending but i decided not to add it, it was sort of depressing. Anyway this was my first actually shared fic so hope you enjoy it. I do sort of write whatever comes out so its not edited, so sorry if you decided to suffer through it. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>